


I Was Made For Loving You

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Episode: s05s04, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cochise feels guilt over hiding his “defect” from Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Made For Loving You

Cochise cannot bear to look at Tom after he learns the truth about him.  Tom has been so angry lately, and now Cochise has given him something to be truly angry about.  The deception that Cochise has been engaged in fills him with guilt and remorse. 

In a camp this small, it is impossible to hide from someone for long.  Especially if that person is your mate.

“You never came to bed last night,” Tom says.  He stands in front of Cochise and rests his hands on Cochise’s waist.  “Are you still upset about your father?  I mean, I don’t want to push you, but you can talk to me.”

“Are you not disgusted by me?” Cochise asks.

Tom frowns at him.  “Why would I be disgusted by you?  Cochise, I love you.”

“I deceived you about my defect.  You are complete, and you deserve to have a complete mate, not someone like myself,” Cochise says.  He strokes Tom’s face, perhaps for the last time.  This may be the last time he feels Tom’s strange human hair under his fingers.  “I am sorry that we cannot be together anymore.”

“I don’t understand,” Tom says, frowning.  “Are you breaking up with me?”

“I believe that you deserve a better mate.  A fully functional mate,” Cochise says. 

“Is this why you never told me?  Because you thought that I’d leave you if I knew that you only had one kidney?” Tom asks. 

“I am defective.  I am less than you deserve and I hid that from you.  You should hate me,” Cochise says, looking away from time and dropping his hand to his side.  He steps away from Tom.  “I am sorry.”

“Cochise, you are wonderful and kind and brave and strong.  How could finding out you only have one kidney ever change that?” Tom asks, stepping right back into Cochise’s space and wrapping his arms around him.  “The only thing I would have done is try to find some way to make sure you live longer.”

“It means that I am inferior, and now that I have upset the balance of life… I do not even know what I am,” Cochise says.  “You are healthy and you should not be with me.  I should have told you before, and then circumstances forced me to.” 

Tom’s fists ball up against Cochise’s back, but he remains pressed against him, and Cochise wishes that Tom would simply leave him to his great shame.  “You are wonderful-“ He presses his lips against Cochise’s cheek. “-and kind-“ He presses his lips against Cochise’s other cheek.  “-and brave-“ He kisses the space between Cochise’s noseholes.  “-and strong.  And nothing that I’ve found out makes me doubt that at all.”

Cochise pushes out of Tom’s embrace, ignoring the flash of pain on Tom’s face.  “I do not think you understand.  You should loathe me.”

“I don’t.  I love you.  Why wouldn’t I?” Tom asks.  “I honestly don’t understand.”

“Volm are supposed to be strong, Tom.  We are supposed to become as physically perfect as we can,” Cochise says.  “I do not have even possess the minimum to be a fully functional Volm.  I am inherently defective.  And while your species is physically frailer than my own, you are clearly a superb specimen.  You should find another mate.”

“Hey, no,” Tom says, glaring at him.  “You don’t get to talk like that about yourself.”

“It is merely the truth,” Cochise says.

“Missing a kidney doesn’t make you any less, Cochise.  I don’t know what bullshit the Volm taught you, but it’s not true,” Tom says.  “I love you, and I’m proud to be with you.  I only care that you’re okay.”

“I am healthy now,” Cochise says.  “You still should seek out another mate because I am still defective.”

“Good,” Tom says.  He inhales deeply.  “Look, do you _want_ to break up with me?  Are you just using the kidney thing to try to get rid of me without hurting my feelings?  I get it, wartime is hard and I’m an alien.”

“I love you, Tom.  The thought of being without you is terrifying,” Cochise says.  “It is why I did not mention my defect, even though I worried about being dishonest.  I could not bear to have you look at me with scorn.”

“Then, stop talking about breaking up.  Stop talking poorly about yourself.  You are wonderful, no matter how many kidneys you have,” Tom says.  “Please.  I love you.”

“I cannot stop believing in my own inferiority,” Cochise says.  “It is how we are trained.”

“Then at least believe in me, okay?” Tom says.  He steps back into Cochise’s space and cups his face, looking up at him pleadingly.  “At least believe that the only thing I care about is if you’re healthy.  At least believe that nothing like this would ever keep me from loving you.”

Cochise smiles reassuringly.  It is hard to understand for him, but Cochise believes that Tom is in earnest.  “I will believe in you, Tom.”

“Thank you,” Tom says, leaning up to kiss him.

“No, thank you, Tom,” Cochise says.  “Beyond what you have taught me of love, you continue to treat me with respect I have not experienced since my brother perished.”

Tom pulls Cochise to his body tightly.  “You deserve everyone’s respect, Cochise.  Mine, your soldiers’, my people’s.  Everyone should treat you with respect- and if they don’t, you should tell me.”

“Do not worry about how other people treat me.  You are more than I ever expected, in many ways,” Cochise says. 

“I love you,” Tom murmurs against his chest.  “No matter what.”

“I love you as well,” Cochise replies, filled with relief.  He will not lose Tom this day, and he will not lose Tom to the thing that has plagued him for his entire life.  It is incredible, unbelievable, and yet that has described so much of his time on Earth, particularly where Tom is involved.

In times like these, Cochise feels as if he has finally reached a place where he truly belongs.  Despite the ridiculousness of the notion, having Tom in his arms feels right in a way that Cochise did not think was possible.  It is as if Cochise was supposed to encounter Tom. 

He holds Tom a little closer.


End file.
